Retsu Unohana
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday =21 kwietnia | gender =Kobieta | height = 159 cm | weight = 45 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Kapitan 4 Dywizji | team = 4 Dywizja | partner = Isane Kotetsu | previous partner = Seinosuke Yamada | base of operations = 4 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = ? | shikai = Minazuki | bankai = ? | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | anime debut = Odcinek 24 | video game debut = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | japanese voice = Aya Hisakawa | english voice = Kate Higgins | spanish voice = Irina Indigo (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Oryginalna elegancja" - Tite Kubo. jest kapitanem 4 Dywizji oraz jedną z najstarszych i najbardziej doświadczonych kapitanów, obejmuje to stanowisko już ponad 200 lat. Unohana jest prezydentem Klubu Ikebana. Jej porucznik to Isane Kotetsu. Wygląd Unohana jest spokojna i bardzo przyjazna. Ma niebieskie oczy oraz długie, czarne włosy. Splata je w warkocz na piersi. Nosi normalny mundur kapitana Shihakushō i haori, ale w odróżnieniu od innych nosi również obi. Swój Zanpakutō nie nosi przy obi, ale na wstędze przyczepionej do pochwy miecza. Charakter Unohana ma przyjazny i cierpliwy charakter, mówi bardzo spokojnie i opanowanie. Jest uprzejmą i troskliwą osobą, która zawsze używa form grzecznościowych kiedy z kimś rozmawia. Rzadko pokazuje negatywne emocje, takie jak nienawiść czy rozpacz. Chociaż że jest bardzo spokojna, pokazuje innym że nie należy jej nie doceniać, boją jej się nawet członkowie 11 Dywizji, jak i również jej dowódca - Kenpachi Zaraki. Także inni członkowie Gotei 13 okazują jej szacunek. Historia 110 lat temu przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleach stanowisko Unohany nie zmieniło się. Tak jak teraz była ona kapitanem 4 Dywizji. Po raz pierwszy widzimy ją, gdy niespodziewanie wtrąca się w rozmowę Shunsuia z Ukitake, twierdząc, że usłyszała w tej rozmowie swoje imię (co było prawdą). Wszyscy idą na spotkanie kapitanów, by powitać nowego kapitana 12 Dywizji - Kisuke Uraharę. 9 lat po tym jak Urahara został kapitanem, zostaje zwołane spotkanie kapitanów w sprawie zaniknięcia Reiatsu Mishiro Kuny i Kenseia Mugurumy. Podczas wyznaczania przez Yamamoto osób, które mają iść na miejsce zdarzenia, mówi on Unohanie by pozostała w swojej siedzibie i czekała na udzielenie pomocy jeśli będzie to potrzebne. Unohana ma co do tego wątpliwości i proponuje by poszła z resztą bezpośrednio na miejsce zdarzenia, Yamamoto sądzi, że byłoby to nierozsądne wysyłać medyka na miejsce akcji i mówi, że wyśle on tam kogoś innego, w tej chwili do sali wchodzi Tessai ze swoim porucznikiem - Hachigenem. Fabuła Soul Society Retsu Unohana pierwszy raz pojawia się podczas nadzwyczajnego posiedzenia kapitanów zwołanego przez Yamamoto. Jednak ona nie mówi nic w tej chwili i milczy przez kłótnie jej kolegów. Później widzimy ją po sytuacji tajemniczego zabójstwa Aizena, w którym ona potwierdza, że on naprawdę nie żyje. Później pojawia się po tym, gdy Hanatarō Yamada zostaje "złapany" przez Jūshirō Ukitake i zostaje on postawiony przed Unohaną na wyrok. Pomimo powodów wysuniętych przez Ukitake, ona twierdzi, że musi być uwięziony ze względu na fakt, że pomagał Ryoka rzekomo dokonać tylu rzeczy w Seireitei Jako szef działu pomocy medycznej, udziela później pomocy Renjiemu po porażce z Byakuyą. Udaje jej się uratować Abaraia od pewnej śmierci, a jednocześnie opóźniając jej przybycie na wzgórze Sōkyoku do egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki. Podczas gdy uczestniczy w egzekucji, Isane Kotetsu żałuje, że Yamamoto okłamał Rukię o uwolnieniu Ryoka, ale Unohana tłumaczy swojemu porucznikowi, że pomimo surowości takie kłamstwo pozwala Rukii, aby spokojnie umarła z myślą, że życie jej przyjaciół będzie oszczędzone. thumb|left|Unohana z Isane na szczycie Minazuki Po tym jak Ichigo Kurosaki pojawia się na "scenie" i niszczy podstawy Sōkyoku, Suì-Fēng każe wszystkim porucznikom gonić uciekającego Renjiego z Rukią. Isane spogląda z troską na Unohanę, ona spokojnie każe jej iść. Wśród chaotycznego otoczenia, Ichigo rozpoczyna walkę z Byakuyą Kuchiki, reszta kapitanów obecnych na wzgórzu rozpoczyna własne walki. Isane po krótkim starciu z Ichigo budzi się na szczycie Minazuki, Zanpakutō Unohany, reszta poległych w tym starciu zostaje leczona wewnątrz Minazuki. Przylatują do siedziby 4 Dywizji, Minazuki zwraca leczonych przez nią wcześniej i zostaje ona zapieczętowana w Zanpakutō. Unohana wzywa swoich podwładnych i prosi Kotetsu by poszła z nią do 46 Central. thumb|right|Isane próbuje zatrzymać Aizena Po przyjściu do 46 Central Unohana wraz z Kotetsu spotykają Aizena z Ginem, Hitsugaye i ranną Hinamori. Rozmawia z Aizenem o jego fałszywym ciele i jego upozorowanej śmierci. Aizen tłumaczy jej, że nie było to fałszywe ciało, tylko hipnoza wywołana przez jego Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen pokonuje Hitsugaye, wraz z Ginem i Kaname przemieszczają się na wzgórze Sōkyoku. Bounto (tylko anime) Hueco Mundo thumb|right|Unohana i Kotetsu zaskakują Exequias swoją obecnością Unohana i Isane pojawiają się wraz z kapitanem Kenpachim, Mayurim i Byakuyią w Las Noches po gigantycznej bitwie stoczonej pomiędzy Ichigo i Grimmjowem. Jej przybycie skutecznie zatrzymuje Exequias, którzy powstrzymują się od zrobienia dalszej szkody Sado, lider grupy spokojnie rozkazuje się wycofać. Unohana czuje że z Yamadą, który wcześniej został wysłany by pomóc Byakuyi, jest coś nie tak, więc wysyła tam Isane. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Unohana wchodzi do Garganty Mayuri Kurotsuchi informuje, że może on otworzyć Gargantę by wysłać Ichigo z powrotem do Karakury. Unohana zamierza towarzyszyć Ichigo w drodze powrotnej. Przed wyjazdem z Ichigo, mówi, że by Isane pozostała w Las Noches i pomagała innym. thumb|right|Unohana rozmawia z Ichigo Kiedy Mayuri i Nemu otwierają Gargantę, Ichigo skacze z Unohaną i ruszają w kierunku Karakury. W ich podróży, kiedy Unohana dowiedziała się, że Aizen pokonał go bez użycia Shikai, wyraźnie jej ulżyło. Następnie informuje go, że jest on jedynym, który może stanąć przeciwko Aizenowi, bo nie widział jego Shikai. Mówi, że jego zaletą, nie tylko jest to, że jego Reiatsu jest poziomu kapitana, ale także, że nie widział Shikai Aizena. Później Unohana po zakończeniu leczenia Hiyori mówi Vizardom, że na razie powinno być w porządku. Lisa pyta, czy to oznacza, że ona mogłaby tego nie przeżyć. Unohana wyjaśnia, że uzdrowienie przez Kidō nie różni się od leku. To czy ona przeżyje zależy od niej samej. Gdy zaczyna odchodzić Shinji dziękuje jej. Unohana zatrzymuje się i pyta go, dlaczego on jej dziękuje, nie wymaga ona podziękowań od swoich przyjaciół. Shinji odpowiada, że nigdy nie mówili, że są jej przyjaciółmi, później poprawia że Hiyori prawdopodobie by tak powiedziała i dziękuje jej jeszcze raz. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 70 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 90 Razem: 540]] *'Mistrz leczenia': Unohana jest zdecydowanie najmądrzejsza w sztuce leczenia i uzdrawiania w całym Soul Society. Wiadomo, że jest ona bardzo biegła w konwencjonalnych leczniczych metodach, jak również w ziołowym leczeniu. Jej wiedza o anatomi jest tak duża, że zauważa iż zwłoki Aizena są iluzją. Jej moce uzdrowienia wydają się być bardziej rozwinięte niż u innych Shinigami. *'Mistrzyni Kidō': jako jedna z najstarszych kapitanów opanowała do perfekcji posługiwanie się magią demoniczną. Jej umiejętności w dziedzinie leczenia są niezrównane. Potrafi używać wysokopoziomowych zaklęć do obrony przed Hadō 88 poziomu. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': jako kapitan jednej z dywizji w Gotei 13 posiada ogromne Reiatsu. *'Mistrzyni walki mieczem': jest specjalistką w walce mieczem, wliczając w to znajomość Kendo. *'Mistrzyni Shunpo': jak przystało na kapitana, Unohana posługuje się techniką "Błyskawicznych kroków". *'Mistrz taktyki': Unohana jest rozsądnym taktykiem i nie podejmuje walki, jeżeli nie jest to potrzebne lub jeśli ocenia, że nie da rady swoim przeciwnikom. Gdy w Hueco Mundo spotkała Exequias, podała swój tytuł, po czym Arrancarzy odeszli, a gdy jej porucznik spytała czemu ich nie gonią, ta odpowiada, że teraz ważniejsze jest uzdrowienie sojuszników. Innym przykładem jest to, że wiedząc, iż Reigai są agresywniejsze, zaatakowała pierwsza, prowokując tym swoją kopię do podjęcia ruchu. Następnie użyła Danku do zablokowania wysokopoziomowego Hadō, po czym uciekła, wykorzystując całe zamieszanie, ponieważ wiedziała, że nie da rady dwóm Reigai i Kagerozie. Zanpakutō : w zapieczętowanej formie Minazuki jest odrobinę dłuższy niż tradycyjna katana, posiada czerwoną rękojeść. Unohana nie nosi swego Zanpakutō przy obi, zamiast tego korzysta z czerwonej wstęgi przyczepionej do pochwy miecza, bądź też daje je do noszenia swojej porucznik - Isane Kotetsu. thumb|right|Minazuki *'Shikai': w formie Shikai, uwalnianej nieznaną nam dotąd komendą, miecz zmienia się w zielony gaz, powoli formujący się w kształt olbrzymiej, jednookiej płaszczki. Powrót miecza do pochwy odbywa się w sposób odwrotny. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Płaszczka ta posiada zdolność latania, może być używana jako środek transportu; na jej grzbiecie zmieści się wiele osób. Przy lądowaniu wystawia wtedy swoistego rodzaju "łapki". Jednak zdecydowanie ważniejszą umiejętnością jest zdolność leczenia. Ranni umieszczeni w żołądku Minazuki, który zawiera bardzo silne środki lecznicze, w krótkim czasie dochodzą do siebie. Na komendę Unohany, wszyscy znajdujący się wewnątrz jej Zanpakutō zostają wypluci. *'Bankai': nieznane. Cytaty *(Do Shinjiego) "Akt ratowania przyjaciela w potrzebie nie powinien wymagać podziękowań." *(Do 11 Dywizji) "Chociaż dobrze jest być energicznym, proszę zachować ciszę wewnątrz szpitala. Tak długo, jak tutaj jesteście, wasze życie jest w naszych rękach. Proszę o tym nie zapomnieć." Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Kobieta